It is known to provide tufting machines with compressed air systems. However, conventional compressed air systems on tufting machines suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional compressed air systems on tufting machines use an excessive amount of compressed air. As a result, conventional compressed air systems on tufting machines are expensive to operate.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce the amount of compressed air required to operate a tufting machine. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method would reduce the cost of operating a tufting machine.